Known in the art are rotary vane machines with planetary trains designed for the above-mentioned applications, e.g., by E. Kauertz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,007 for Rotary Radial-Piston Machine, issued 1967 (appl. Aug. 11, 1964); U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,527 ICT for Rotary Vane Motor.
Such machines are also disclosed in German Patent No. 142119 issued 1903; German Patent No. 271552 issued 1914, cl. 46 a6 5/10; French Patent No. 844 351 issued 1938, cl. 46 a5; U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,156 issued 1966, cl. 12-8.47; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,307 issued May 25, 2004, cl. 123/245, for Internal Combustion Engine and Method to Ralph Gordon Morgado et al. Mechanisms and machines for similar applications are disclosed in Russian Patent No. 2 013 597, Int. cl.5 F02B 53/00; Russian Patent No. 2 003 818, Int. cl.5F02B 53/00; Russian Patent No. 2 141 043, Int. cl.6 F02B 53/00, F04C 15/04, 29/10, issued 1998; Ukrainian Patent No. 18 546, Int. cl. F02B 53/00, F02G 1/045, issued 1997; Ukrainian Patent No. 93 603, Int. cl. F01C 1/063 (2006/01), F02B 53/10 (2006/01), FO4C 2/063 (2006/01).
Planetary trains used in the prior-art machines provide for mutual and relative rotationally-oscillatory movement of their compression members such as rotary pistons. However, these known planetary trains are not able for a required service time of several thousand hours to transmit a major effort of the rotary pistons to the output shaft, e.g., several tons during the power stroke in the case of a RPICE.
The prior-art rotary-piston machines with such planetary trains have the following common structural features:                a casing having an annular chamber and an intake port and exhaust port;        at least two pairs of rotary pistons fixed on two drive shafts coaxial with the annular surface defining the chamber, and at least one of the drive shafts having a crank;        an output shaft coaxial with the drive shafts and having a carrier,        at least one external planetary gear arranged on the carrier and externally meshed with a stationary central gear coaxial with the surface defining the chamber and with the drive shaft;        crankshaft(s) coaxial with the planetary gear;        connecting rods pivotally linking the arms of the drive shafts and crankshafts of the planetary gears.        
The planetary train of such engines has a number of drawbacks. The first one is the need to make externally toothed planetary gears of large sizes to ensure their operability in transferring workload. Another drawback resides in the fact that the rotational speed of the planetary gears and crankshafts coaxial with them should be several times greater than the speed of rotation of the output shaft, which worsens working conditions and reduces the service life of the bearings. The third drawback resides in the fact that the crankshafts and the planetary gears coaxial with them are disposed on the carrier at a significant radial distance from the axis of the output shaft. For this reason, they are subjected to substantial centrifugal forces that additionally load the bearings of the planetary gears, which also reduces the life of the RPM.
Also known in the art is International Publication WO 2009/072994 of Jun. 11, 2009 (International Application No. PCT/UA2007/000080).
The closest prior art is disclosed in WO/2011/010978 published Jan. 27, 2011 claiming a machine having a planetary train.
This is a rotary-piston machine with a planetary mechanism. The required gear ratio transmission i=n/(n+1), where n=1, 2, 3, 4 and so on, is uniquely determined by the number n of the rotary pistons on each drive shaft of the RPM.
This machine, in particular, comprises a casing having an annular working chamber, an intake port and exhaust port, and an overflow channel as well as:                at least two drive shafts coaxial with the annular surface defining the working chamber and provided with rotary pistons on one end thereof and with arms on the other end thereof,        at least one stationary central gear coaxial with the surface defining the working chamber and with the drive shafts,        an output shaft concentric with the drive shafts and having a carrier with a planetary gear,        crankshafts pivotally connected to the carrier the arms of both drive shafts, the planetary gear being in mesh with the stationary central gear on the internal teeth thereof.        
The distinguishing feature of this RPM is that the annular working chamber of the casing has overflow channels extending outside the working chamber.
The disadvantage of such a kinematic mechanism of the RPM is a significant load on the bearing(s) of the carrier at high-speed performance. This is due to the fact that the direction of rotation of the output shaft with the offset portion carrying the carrier is opposite to the direction of rotation of the carrier. The result is heavy operating conditions at a high speed for the bearing of the carrier owing to the summation of angular velocities of the output shaft and the carrier. This inevitably leads to an accelerated wear of the bearing and accordingly a reduction of the uptime of the RPM and reliability of operation thereof. And moreover this negative effect must paid for by higher friction in this unit and accordingly by a waste of fuel energy.